


Beautiful Wild You

by mara87



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Passion, Seduction, Smut, adult, some foul language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mara87/pseuds/mara87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>She takes him captive and gives him the ultimate of pleasure in her own sweet time.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Wild You

**Title:** Beautiful Wild You  
 **Author’s Notes:** Written for   
[](http://rainbowgraffiti.livejournal.com/profile)  
  
[ **rainbowgraffiti** ](http://rainbowgraffiti.livejournal.com/)  
's Summer Kinkfest 2011 { _White Shirt, Brown Belt: The Leather Cuff Smut Chronicles_ }, an anonymous prompt: ‘Abduction as seduction’//Au/Cannon, could have fit in anywhere during a battle after Arthur and Gwen were together

 **Beautiful Wild You**  
   
It’s the leather you know, that makes you lick, that makes your top lip bite over the bottom one. It’s how that dark inflexible band of leather binds his wrist. It seizes the movement of his muscle, like a luscious shackle. Your hand rises over your covered breast. Your fingers hold with rising heat. It’s more. To go with that leather cuff is his belt fastened around his waist, over a virginal white shirt’s hem.

The contrast is so starkly perfect. Like him. For every bit of how he is not.

The inflexible hold of his hand grips tightly, so tightly to it, that sword forged by your kin before it was burnished by a magical dragon. They bind, golden ropes, holding in the handle that his fingers lock to. He is a warrior, the man standing there, holding onto his personally crafted sword and looking over the mountains of land with such fierce determination. His golden blonde hairs shift in the wind over deep blue eyes as one knee bends, the foot gaining hold of a rocky surface. The other stands straight on graveled floor. Your eyes drift back to that cuff. Lock there. A man has many places on his body that are beautiful and a few specifically that are meant to make a woman feel ever so strongly, but that wrist, it brings your fingers down your brown trousers. You can’t help the movement within.

He and you are a few hours from going into untamed battle. It’s another rise upon the kingdom. You’re refugees practically, forced out into the tangled wild forest land. Cruel foes want to end the golden rule of Camelot. Nothing should interfere with regaining castle and kingdom, but oh, you can barely hold on. He is so squarely to blame for how he is becoming a king like no other. He wears no crown on his head. He has no robe around his shoulders. He is not adorned in jewels and grandeur.

He is just Warrior King, fighting alongside every man he sends out with a plain white shred of a tunic under used armor. He does not sit upon a throne idly, but raises his golden dragon sword with a thunderous roar. He is a man who is fixed on retaining his destiny and maintaining the freedom and prosperity of his people.

He is just-

Oh

Minutes from being ambushed

By you.

Princesses don’t do this. They don’t lust for the man so openly that will very soon become their husband, their king. But you are no princess. You have yet to become queen. You are in furs and simply shirt, pants, and boots. You are as rustic as him. And you will not delay any more.

Resolutely you advance to where he stands. You only look around for a bit, making sure the others are back at the camp still. None there, no one to interfere it makes you smile with courageous satisfaction.

Oh yes. You will have this. You will have.

Him.

You come to stand in front. He smiles fondly, with love and gentleness.

Oh but you want nothing of gentle now. He is your Warrior King and you want him rough and bold. He smiles again before he looks away with that set expression again, those eyes so watching of threat. He is so fixed on what he is trying to avoid that you get a chance. You relish it. You swallow it. You take it.

“What-

He asks with bewilderment as you climb upon the rock, come right in front of him and drop the sword safely to behind where enemies will not find it.

You’re supposed to be on watch, both of you. He was reluctant at first to bring you with him, but then relented. Those bandits and those wicked magically created armies, they could come any moment. But you only need just a few. Just a few precious moments to release-

It.

Your lips take his greedily. Your fingers reach for where the belt is tight around his waist, before its length flaps over. You hold to it possessively.

As you are forced to take a breath, give him one, he rants wildly.

“Guinevere, what are you doing? We’re supposed to be-  
You, the smaller, the simple servant girl of old, the once shy bumbling silly foolish girl who would mumble the wrong things around him, push this man down from the rock now.

“Guinevere!” He cries out with shock as he stumbles to stay standing, but manages it well enough.

You face him strongly, placing your palm against his chest, and pressing him to the rock wall of a cavern that will hide enough. Licking your lip, you point. “Get in.”

“What, wait-

You pull the belt’s long length. Curling it around your fingers, you make him your prisoner. You force him inside.

Even as he stumbles a bit again he protests strongly. “Guinevere, we cannot be in here. We’re supposed to be keeping watch. If Morgana’s-

He’s struggling to be noble. It’s quite dark in the cave, allowing you dominance for you find where the light shines through the most. You stand to that light, but block it from him, making him your victim, your abduction. “I am a woman Arthur.”

He blinks.

You smile with appreciation before you continue firmly. “I am a woman and you sometimes ignore me too much, my King. Battle is well and good. Camelot must be reclaimed and it WILL be, but in the interim you have no right to tease me so and then think I will not

React.”

“What-what did I do?” He’s almost nervous you realize with delight.

“This…”You hold to the leather cuff, bring both his hands up above his head, astonishing him. You actually enjoy his confusion and your own dominance. “They are animal, they are wicked. They make me feel feral.

You Arthur, are not the regular king.”

You bring your lips to his neck. Lick with your tongue, still holding strongly to his wrists.

“What-what am I then?”

“A warrior.” You whisper, pressing your lips intimately to his, seducing him uninhibitedly. “You are untamed and…

Beautiful.”

You don’t just kiss his lips. You don’t just caress his mouth. You take it. You take him. You rub against him, making him feel the rise of your breasts, helping him understand you are entirely aroused. And want him to be

Too.

“Oh Camelot…” He moans, as you make him feel it all.

“No. Not quite.” You release his wrists.

“Okay, we need to go back now. We have to do the watch of the uh-

He’s stuttering. It makes you grin possessively. Those pants are so loose on his waist. With one yank you get them down, smiling quietly as they pool around his boots.

“Guinevere WHAT are you doing?” He asks incredulously. “We have to go back! If anyone finds us like thi-

You rise up, press your finger against his flapping lips.

“Shhhhh…

Hush. You have no say.

Now…

Arthur,”

You pull his shirt from his belt. You touch the skin, the chest. Fondle the flat nipples. Lifting your eyes you see him biting down hard, one hand gripping the rock wall fiercely. “Oh don’t, no, do that-

He begs as at the same his body reacts with pure want.

You continue. “When I was a little girl, I sometimes did not like your off-handed ways and other times, with confusion, admired you. I, Arthur, developed a silly little crush. And for years you did not acknowledge it.”

Keeping your hands up on his chest, you slide down to the ground. Your palms are the bonds that will not allow him out.

“I didn’t know. I swear.” He barely breathes the words.

It makes your lips curl. He’s yours now. Hearing him sometimes getting out the complaints still, you take your hands away from his chest. His eyes have been closed. Now they open fiercely. He stares down at you. “Why did you stop?”

That makes you laugh softly before you loyally respond. “You told me to Arthur.”

“Since WHEN do you do what I tell you to Guinevere?”

He hisses the words with what sounds like frustrated anger. You laugh even more, before lowering to your knees, finding more deep brown leather between his thighs. A man’s jewel. Or maybe a woman’s for it’s for her to enjoy, right? You start to stroke him there with your fingers, continuing your rant as you drive him mad. “You knew. You saw me as not so illuminating.”

“No…not true. Oh God, stop, don’t. Don’t stop.”

You stroke him harder. Faster. Not even fully revealed yet and he’s most definitely

Displaying growing response. “You are so big Arthur.”

You didn’t need to keep hold of his wrists. His hands clench the rocky wall up high now with whitening skin. “Oh God…Guinevere. Don’t. Makes me already…”

“Yes, I can feel it Arthur. So firm. So direct.”

“Oh…”

“You would spend the time with one woman after another, shunning me.”

“No, didn’t mean to---oh

Guine…Gwen…vere…

Please…”

“What?” You ask pointedly, stilling your fingers as your piercing eyes rise to his fevered ones.

“Too hot.” He weakly whispers. “Let me go…out.”

“Of the cave?” You ask idly.

His head shakes back and forth. “Noooo…”

You grin and expose him full, feeling his thighs clench hard around your hands as you continue to let him know what he missed years ago. Silly foolish boy who now is a smartening man. You speak right against it, feeling his shiver every time a breath of air blows from between your lips over

Him.

“I pretended then I would find another. I even kissed Merlin.”

His attention peaks strongly as he looks down at you possessively, asking it loudly. “WHAT?”

You lick him then. All his length. One luscious tongued lick of his hard probing very now alert and responding

Masculinity.

“OH Guinevere…” He hisses, struggling for leverage.

“You have no right to be shocked or angry.” You reprimand him strongly, before releasing your tongue again over his warrior tool. “Not once did you show attention to me. Princess girls. Pretty little perfect princess girls. You didn’t want me.”

“No. I’ll show you how much I want you now. How stupid I was then. Just let me...

OH just don’t stop.

Oh, Guinevere, you’re turning me to mush.”

You keep licking, over and again, like he is the finest fruit. Maybe a fat juicy strawberry. Or a slender sweet banana. Perhaps a spicy pear. “Rightfully so. Because I was mush then much of the time. I stuttered in your wake, said silly things.”

“No, never silly. You’ve always been the one with the most sense.”

His words are heartening, but you’re still just so enjoying. You feel him under your tongue, so hard, so swollen with lust. His tender words break off as he can only react to your abduction, your sweet hot abduction.

“You are delicious Arthur.”

“Oh God…” He shudders at your words. “Don’t. I won’t be able to hold on.”

“Well I don’t want you to.” You whisper wickedly up to him. And then, “No, amend that. I want you to for now. Soon enough, you can let go.”

His eyes keep closing hard. His hands scrape into the rock wall. And you start to taste his weakness at the tip.

A drop for you.

“Oh, so kind. But my true tale is just about done. When you finally did notice me, you have been so romantic Arthur, so nobly passionate. So in charge with loving kisses. But today you stood there wearing that band of leather on your wrist and you so evilly tempted me to this. You say there’s a battle out there to fight, but it is your fault Arthur, my warrior king. You are the one who made me go mad and so now…”

Your mouth parts. Your lips pulse. You bring him, his fruit, his masculinity, his tool, his gift made for women, entirely into your mouth.

And he is saying things a man who is noble does not regularly say, especially in a woman’s presence.

“Oh Arthur. So not romantic. So not gentle.”

“FIE…Oh Guin…AH…Evere…ah…OH…”

He’s thrusting against your lips. His thighs are quaking. He is spoiling into-

“If you don’t stop, if you---Oh God, Guin-

You keep taking him in

And out

In

Out

Your wet open lips…

For this one moment claiming the warrior king. You are the dominator here.

“FUCK Guin-

“Is that my new nickname my Lord, my warrior king? Guin? Or are you just unable to say my name fully because my, your skin is so flushed! So…

Throbbing.

So…”

“I can’t stop…”He breathes weakly.

You close over him again, just before whispering, “I don’t want you to.” And you go harder. Faster.

Stronger. You take all of him knowing he is giving himself to you with full submittal.

“My beautiful warrior king

Quaking for me

Filling

So

Hard

For me

My precious Lord…”

You whisper around him and it’s over. You feel it. You taste it. As he screams, a lover abducted. Hot. Dripping abducted lover. Come to your possession. Yours.

He is all yours.

His fruit. His body. His love. His soul.

And no matter, for you are his.

…  
…

Moments later-

“Guinevere…”He whispers weakly as his knees have given way, after you cleaned his submittal. He is leant against you, needing, wanting. Holding. Telling. “I always saw you. Brave. Strong of mind. And first time I saw you beyond that was when we were in Ealdor. You stood up to me when others would have shunned away and I felt something then. I swear. It took me longer. But I saw it Guinevere.”

You smile, whispering back. “Then prove it. That was your pleasure my Lord. Now where is mine?”

He grins, pushing you back to the cave’s floor. Moving between your thighs, he begins his own abducting seduction.

“Here.”

“And the battle my Lord?” You manage to ask before the heat climbs too high. You are still fully clothed but his fingers are so intuitive of your body.

“Like you, I only need a few moments. It will keep for now.” He is so fierce again, brought on by your showing him how much a warrior man he is. “Camelot will always be OURS. Let our enemies beware. But for now, I am yours and you are mine.”

“Beautiful answer.”

He brings his mouth down and you shudder as he gives rebuttal.

“No Guinevere, Beautiful wild you.”  



End file.
